devilstarz tale
by devilstaryum
Summary: This isn't perfect, considering my age, but as a Young Georgia author winner, for Gordon county, I do suppose I have some skill. Please comment if you feel I should do more. Its not done yet, but this is about my next gen OCS. Devil stars was built kinda after me, and this takes place after Luna and Sombra were sent back to the moon for some crime...(Don't ask.) Enjoy ;)
1. The changelings at midnight

_Some of these are my OCS, so don't ask me about it...I dont plan on putting anything...lemony...but maybe just fuzz...I dunno. anyways enjoy, its gonna take me a while to write._ Its been 8 years since Luna and Sombra were Imprisoned on the moon again, leaving their daughter Devilstarz (my oc) on earth with Aunt Celestia.

Devilstarz slept peacefully on the her bed, it was somewhere around 10:30 at night now. Her wings wrapped around her fur, keeping her warm despite the cold air.

CLANK

Devilstarz jerked up alarmed, she saw the pony at the window...wait...she was 4 stories up in a highly guarded castle...How?!?!

She his under her tail, staring at the pony but then she realized the pony was her friend stormy.

She opened the window with her magic, and watched her friend tumble in onto the light blue carpet.

"Its late, why are you here Stormy?!" She huffed, with a annoyed glare.

"I'm bored..." Stormy whispered sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you wanna sleep here tonight..." Devilstarz guessed.

"Yeah mom said I could..." Stormy replied.

"Hop in bed, doofus." Devilstarz sighed.

The slept under the covers, she could her buddy was cold so she got closer and spread her wing over her cold stomach.

"Do you know Cinnamon Apple?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah..." Devilstarz grunted.

"We are dating!" Stormy cooed.

"And yet I haven't dated anyone yet..." Devilatarz retorted.

"Who's fault is that?" Stormy said.

"Society and anxiety." Devilstarz replied with a frown.

"...Shut up..." Stormy said, "Let's go to sleep."

"I have already got my nightly sleep, I feel like exploring..." Devilstarz said, slowly walking to the door and opening it.

"I'm going to sleep." Stormy yawned.

"OK, bye." Devilstarz whispered, shutting her door quickly and trotting down the dark hall.

The staircase spiraled to the floor, a long distance from the top floor. Devilstarz hopped onto it, and slid down the side, landing neatly on the floor with a slight wobble.

"Fluttershy's cottage may be a cool place to explore, of course not outside...in the woods!" She whispered to herself.

With a nod she trotted to the door, and threw a stick from the open window. The guards followed it, the noise startled them clearly.

With a small chuckle she flew out and landed on the roof. The guards slowly walked back to their places, clearly unsettled. Grinning, she flew behind the castle and landed in the royal gardens soft green grass.

CRACK

"What the..." Devilstarz started.

Quickly she watched the flowers part, and there she saw a badger. The badger seemed angry, his eyes gleaming, snarling, and his claws stuck out.

"Nice badger..." Devilstarz said, slowly walking backwards.

"Gotcha!" A voice shouted.

She saw a yellow Pegasus flutter down and catch the badger, Fluttershy!

"Sorry, fang got out again...Don't tell Celestia please!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"I won't." Devilstarz agreed quickly.

"Wanna come back to my cabin, I might need help with this little guy..." Fluttershy slowly asked.

"Sure!" She responded quickly, trotting across the garden with her.

They slipped through the bushes and made their way through the grass, Fluttershy lived close by and often visited the garden when nobody was home. Soon they reached her house, and Fluttershy stopped, she stared at the ground smiling and petting the badger.

"Uh...Are we going in or..." Devilstarz mumbled, when a quick flash blinded her.

She blinked to regain her vision and made out to changelings who crept over to her quickly.

"Get her hooves, I got the wings." The tall one shouted.

They dragged her tense body to the tree, and tied her up quickly, then they glared at her with smirks.

"Got any money?" The tall one asked.

Devilstarz shook her head, then struggled.

"Anything valuable?" The other asked.

She didn't do anything, she had forty bits, a few diamonds, and a gold pocket watch with her, and she couldn't let them take it.

"Give it, or we will resort to violence." The second one muttered, putting his hoof on her forhead and pushing down.

"Stop!" Devilstarz whined.

One began scratching her, leaving blood marks on her, the other stabbed her lightly with his horn, just enough to tear skin.

She wailed loudly, but one covered her mouth and hushed her. She saw Fluttershys lights come on and she hoped either Fluttershy, Discord, or chaos would help her.

"Give up the goods!" The changeling screamed, blowing his breathe in her face.

"Let her go, now." Someone shouted, as the door opened.

Chaos stood, staring them down and twisting his knuckles.

One changeling pulled a knife out and slashed her hoof, she looked down and watched the blood run onto the grass as Chaos chased the changelings off quickly in anger.

"Are you OK?!" Chaos asked in panic, as Devilstarz fell to the ground, blood spreading.

"Mom, Dad!!!" Chaos screamed.

Next thing she knew she was in the hospital, surrounded by her filly friends. Her arm was stitched up, and she had needles all in her arms.

"She is awake!" Cinnamon Apple shouted.

"Devilstarz what happened?" Chaos asked.

"I...don't know...the changelings..." She nervously said, searching around for changelings.

"Their gone." Stormy reassured her, "I shouldn't have let you leave the house so late at night..."

"Its not your fault, I would have protested anyways." Devilstarz said.

"Cause your stubborn..." Muttered Shooting star.

Cheesecake looked over at her, and kicked her.

OOFF

"..sorry." Shooting star growled.

"Looks like you will be okay, but you'll be sore." Celestia said, walking Sunshine in.

"Thank goodness!" Sapphire said, smacking her brother with her dragon tail.

"Be careful!" Rarity hissed.

Devilstarz fixed her gaze upon the wall, avoiding eye contact while her friends chatted. One by one they left, saying goodbye and leaving presents...but Devilstarz was so empty now. The room was empty, except for Celestia and Sunshine. Sunshine had dozed off, and Celestia was in the bathroom fixing her silky hair.

She sighed, sadly she pulled the covers over her head, realizing how weak she was. She was a princess who was beaten up by some mangy changelings who were almost smaller than herself. They had slit her arms and legs, and beat her up. He had purple bruises and red scars all the way up her frail body, she winced at them in anger and sadness.

"Stupid changelings..." She muttered, before falling asleep slowly.

Soon she blinked her eyes, and stretched her limbs. The door creaked open, and Nurse RedHeart trotted in with a tray of food.

"Call us with that button if you need anything." She said, closing the door back.

CLANK

Devilstarz winced, then realized it was nothing, she dug into her meal and then...

CLANK CLANK SWISH.

The window opened and a certain pony tumbled in, Rarity's eldest son. His name was Moonstone because of his pale white skin and blue eyes. He was part dragon too, so his scales were green and his wings were purple. His tail waved at her as he stood up, brushing himself off and scratching his horn with his claws.

"Uh..." Devilstarz said, frozen in place.

"Sup DS." Moonstone cooed, "You look nice."

"Uhh...I..." Devilstarz stammered, slowly trying to press the button.

"Don't, I brought you a gift..." He cried, handing her a small box.

She opened it, at first her teenage mind didn't understand, it was a necklace made of moonstone.

"It's pretty..." She mumbled, putting it on.

"It...I got it because...I kinda...like you.." He stuttered quietly.

"Can you...can you repeat that last bit?" She asked.

"I like you..." He repeated, blushing.

"I...like you too Moonstone." She replied sheepishly.

He went back to the window, turning around, "The nurse said you would be out by tomorrow afternoon, after school...Meet me at the park at 3:00."

"Ok." She agreed.

"Pinkie promise?" He asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She responded quickly, waving.

"Bye." He said, jumping put and closing the window behind him.

"He is so cute..." She said to herself.

 _Sorry if its so short, I will add on...I just want to hear some replies and reviews. Don't be haters, please._


	2. The Secrets revealed

_here's chapter 2, feedback is welcomed. I won't put any lemons, or not to much I suppose..._

Devilstarz awoke, Celestia was carrying her out of the hospital on her back, she shook her head.

"Careful, your legs bandaged. You still have those bandages all over." Celestial warned her, watching Sunshine skip across the gravel.

"If Sunshine isn't careful, she will be the one with bandages." Devilstarz chuckled.

"Yeah..." Celestia sighed.

They walked down the street, Sunshine still ahead, Celestia put Devilstarz on the rocky ground.

"Think you can walk?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Devilstarz responded, limping across the road.

"We will be home soon." Celestia said.

"Wait, I have to go to the park." Devilstarz said, checking her phone from her saddlebag.

"OK, be careful. Call me of you need help." Celestia replied.

"K!" She said, limping towards the park.

She saw a pony who was wheeling a cart across the deserted road.

"Pardon Princess." He rasped.

"Wait, can you pull me to the park. My leg hurts..." She asked.

"Sure." He said, "Hop on in."

She got in, and he pulled her to the park quickly. Earth ponies were strong indeed, and this one was very, very quick. She opened her bag and handed him 20 bits, a lot for a short ride.

"Thank you madam." He said, wheeling the cart off down the road.

The park was unusually empty for a Friday, but she spotted a worried pony at the playground, sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey Moo..." She started to yell, realizing the pony wasn't Moonstone.

"Hello dearest." The slick voice spoke.

"Ugh!" She groaned, seeing the pony up close, "Golden crown, get lost you freak."

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"None of your business." She muttered, sitting down by the cherry blossom tree.

"Nice necklace, who gave it to you? Moonstone?" He said, a smirk growing on his yellow face.

"How.." She gasped.

"I know everything dear." He whispered, touching her cheek with his hoof.

"Devilstarz!" She heard Moonstone call.

"Moonstone!" She gasped, rushing to him.

She reached him, and embraced him in a large hug. She could sense that Golden Crown was burning in jealousy, and his eyes were staring at her from behind with anger.

"What's he doing here?" Moonstone asked.

"Hanging with MY girlfriend..." Golden Crown boasted, straight at Moonstones surprised face.

Moonstone pulled Devilstarz beside him, then whispered, "What..."

"I have no idea, he was here before I got here. He Is a creep..." She whispered back in a panicked tone.

"Let's duel over her!" Golden Crown Suggested.

"She is not a prize to be won, she can choose who she likes." Moonstone growled, wrapping his hoof around Devilstarz neck with a grin.

"Very well, Misty! Fireball! Ivy!" He shouted.

A few changelings came crawling out fro. the playground, hissing.

"We meet again little foal, I see you are healing!" Hissed the large changeling.

"Moonstone!" Devilstarz panicked, gripping his hoof.

Moonstone used his strong tail to smack Misty over, then sank his fangs into her neck. She went running but Fireball charged him quickly after.

"Back off!" Devilstarz screeched, smacking him with her hoofs, making his snout bleed slowly.

"Your dead!" Ivy hissed, smacking Moonstone over.

"Moonstone!!!" She gasped, staring at him.

He seemed OK, just dazed by the wave of nausea.

She reared her back legs us, and bucked the changeling in his chest. Clearly, Golden Crown was in anger, staring at them with bloodshot eyes.

"My queen." Golden crown said.

Queen Chrysalis stepped out and put a hoof on her king.

"Devilstarz, this is my fiance. Isn't she a lovely mare!" Golden Crown cooed.

"Can I eat them now?" QC asked, impatiently.

"Not yet." Golden Crown said.

"Why can't you stupid changelings leave me alone?!" Devilstarz whined.

"Because in 7 days, a all out war will start here, changelings vs ponies. Winner takes all, and now that Golden Crown had told me your secrets, and Celestia's...Your dead." QC explained.

Devilstarz shook Moonstone as they laughed, Moonstone started to wake up...his limbs ached and his head hurt so much that he felt like throwing up.

"Devilstarz, we gotta get out of here." He muttered.

"Ready, set, run!" She commanded.

Moonstone and Devilstarz got a head start, flying across the sky away from the changelings. They hadn't realized they left yet, so they made it to the castle before they caught up.

Devilstarz saw a guard and trotted up to him, Moonstone by her side.

"Changelings are planning a attack in 7 days, and Golden Crown had helped the changelings learn our secrets and ways." Devilstarz said.

"I will notify the Princess when I get a chance." The guard responded.

Moonstone faced Devilstarz then muttered, "We are in trouble now, my shining star."

 _Thats it for that chapter, Please comment._


	3. The idea

_Chapter 3 is here, I know last chapter was short.._ Devilstarz and Moonstone were sent to her room to rest and calm down but they couldn't forget what they had seen.

"Golden crown is a jerk..." Moonstone hissed.

"He won't get away with this! He can't!" Devilstarz growled.

"I can't believe a 15 year old can plan the end of equestria with a 200 year old changeling..." Moonstone said.

"Nothing here makes sense." Devilstarz shrugged, "I mean, we are talking ponies."

"Quit trying to break the fourth Wall!" Celestia shouted from her room.

"Sorry!" Devilstarz shouted back.

"What should we do?" Moonstone asked, putting his hoof on her shoulder.

"I have no idea, maybe the elements could help." Devilstarz responded.

"But they aren't the elements now, some other ponies are...and no one knows who..." Moonstone said.

"Your right, but how can we figure out who they are, surely the ponies can help." Devilstarz muttered.

"...Hmm..." He said lost in his thoughts.

They sat for a while and Devilstarz turned on the t.v. Together they watched t.v, Devilstarz every so often would poke Moonstone, and the poke meant she needed something.

"Hmm?" He said, lifting his head.

"My leg hurts, can you grab me a chair." She explained.

"Yeah, which One?" He said.

"That one, its small but sturdy. Zecora made it for me." Devilstarz replied, pointing out the wooden chair at the end of the room.

He brought it over, using his tail to carry it, then propped her leg on the wooden seat. He sat back down, but something crawled into his mind, Zecora...She was a very intelligent creature, and she knows almost everything...She might know who the elements are!

"Devilstarz!" He said.

"Huh?!" She said, jerking up in alarm quickly.

"I know how to figure out who the elements are, and where to find them!" He explained.

 _Yeah I'm a jerk, I think I will leave you on a cliffhanger. :). Comments are welcomed._


	4. The hidden truth

_I am back. here's chapter 4, I will try not to break the fourth wall...again._ _Also there's a lot of ships in this one, dont get all angry if you dont like the ships. k? k._ They walked outside, and went to all their friends houses, I could list them but then we would be here for a while.

Soon they had gathered all their friends:

Scootaloos daughter: Skates, a orange pony with blue hair, and a roller skate as a cutie mark. She is a Pegasus, as you would guess.

Sweeties daughter: Melody, a light blue pony with light purple hair and a quarter note as a cutie mark, unicorn.

Apple blooms son: Apple twist, red fur with green hair, and a yellow apple as a cutie mark, she is a earth pony.

Celestias daughter: Sunshine, white fur and pink/yellow hair, a alicorn with a sun in the sky as a cutie mark.

Rainbow dashes kids: Stormy, a gray furred Pegasus with a storm cloud as a cutie mark, and dark blue hair. Thunder dash, a yellow Pegasus with blue hair, and a thunder bolt as a cutie mark.

Pinkies daughter: A white furred earth pony with pink and brown hair, and a cheesecake slice as a cutie mark, also wears sunglasses all the time due to her multicolored eyes which embarrass her.

Twilights kids: Bookworm, a green pony with orange hair, Alicorn, with a apple with a worm in it as a cutie mark. Shooting star, a purple pony with blue hair, a shooting star as a cutie mark, alicorn.

Apple jacks son: Cinnamon apple, a yellow pony with brown hair, and a apple with a cinnamon stick next to it as a cutie mark, earth pony, wears a harness like big Mac.

Fluttershys son: chaos, a white pony with brown hair, one eagle leg, one deer antler, one dragon wing, one normal wing, a dragon tail, and fangs. Has a spiral as a cutie mark.

Raritys kids: Sapphire, a blue half dragon/ half pony, with light purple hair, and a sapphire as a cutie mark. Unicorn too. And Moonstone.

 _I know, long list right, oh and Cadences daughter was there...forgot to list her, but you all know what she looks like and stuff...what was her name?...oh jeez...Flurry heart... yeah let's go with that._ Together the group trotted down the trail, since they had just got Fluttershy they were right next to it.

Since Melody, Skates, and Apple twist were younger, Sapphire and Chaos watched them. Devilstarz and Moonstone led the way, Cheesecake, Thunderdash, and Sunshine talked in the back if the line. Bookworm read a book, Shooting star was texting someone on her phone with a smile, and Stormy was trying to flirt with Cinnamon Twist, but clearly being weird and awkward by all means.

"I think we are getting close, be careful. Mom always talks about poison joke, it makes ponies hideous...her hair was ruined!!!" Moonstone joked.

"Your mom? Hideous!" Devilstarz laughed.

Together they talked, laughing, and joking for the walk.

"Stormy...I know you like me...but get off." Cinnamon apple said, trying to shake Stormy off.

"Sorry babe." Stormy cooed, nibbling his ear.

Stormy kept on, Cinnamon tried to push her off, Sapphire had to help him...

Onwards the group went, closer and closer, then in the distance they saw the cottage and galloped towards it. Devilstarz heart leapt, nearing the cottage but then she stopped.

"Everyone stop!!!" Devilstarz screamed, her friends all slid to a halt.

"Well, well, well! Hello dear ponies, you have Met my changelings...here's a few more!" A voice hissed from the shadows.

20 changelings hopped put, most were frail and sunny, but tall too.

"Oh dear." Devilstarz muttered, as her friends huddled near her in a circle.

 _Thats it for this chapter, aren't I evil?_


End file.
